


The Painter

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to paint, what would it be?





	The Painter

If I were to paint, what would it be?  
Would it be Mona Lisa?  
What about Starry Night?  
Would it be full of colors, what would it be?

I would like to paint,  
Something or someone  
Someone unique  
Someone like you

I would like to paint  
How beautiful you are  
How perfect you are  
How lovely you are

If only I could paint  
The strong passion you have  
The determination you have  
And the love that you have

If only there’s no limit in painting  
Then I would paint what I felt  
Or when you made my heart melt  
You know what has no limit?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my love for you, my sweet.


End file.
